c'mon, fire me up
by movelikeustoleit
Summary: Amy's just gone through a break up and is draining her sorrows, when she meets a man on the streets and follow him home. COMPLETE, but could be continued on someday.


With a heavy sigh, Amy made a vague gesture to the bartender for another drink. She was still nurturing the last of her whiskey sour, but the break-up she had just suffered through in combination with the sucky week she had just had at the police academy, she knew that she was gonna need at least another one before the night was through.

At the thought of her - now ex - girlfriend, Amy closed her eyes. They had dated for about six months, and then, out of the blue, Liza had explained that 'sorry, you're too boring for me' and walked out of the relationship. Well, those weren't the exact words she had used, but Amy got the gist of it. She was predictable. Bland. And not enough. With those depressing adjectives swirling around in her head, she drained what was left of her drink and signaled for the bartender once again.

Feeling the effect of the alcohol and being a bit more than tipsy, Amy grabbed the door frame as her head suddenly started spinning. Shaking away the dizziness - she was only a little bit drunk, she could do this - she started walking from the bar to the nearest bus stop. She wished that she could hail a cab and avoid the rowdy crowd that usually appeared after 12 am, but she was a student with only a part time job and her wallet would already feel the strain of the drinks purchased tonight.

After a while of walking, deep in thought, Amy looked up from where she had been focusing on walking straight, and analyzed the neighborhood. Her brow furrowed as she took in the unknown streets.

"Of course," she mumbled angrily and a bit incoherent, "'t's not like I've had enough today." With a sigh she leaned against a wall and slowly slid down.

"Heeey, whatcha doin' down there?" An obnoxious voice made it's way down to where Amy had her head rested against her knees. "Cleaning the street? 'Cuz I gotta tell you, it was probably better before you got here."

The voice belonged to a man who was now standing in front of her, and Amy squinted up at him as her face made an offended look. "I'm not sure if you just insulted me, but in that case: your stupid face." She was pretty proud of how she managed to get the comeback out through the inebriated state that she was in, almost without any stumbling.

The man snorted loudly. "I think you mistook 'handsome' for 'stupid',but whatever you say." For a moment, Amy thought his easy smile looked a bit concerned. "Hey, why don't you come with me? We're just on our way to this bar, and I don't think you'd be as dazzled by everyone who'll wanna talk to a pretty lady just sitting on the street."

"I can get by on my own, thank you." Amy sniffled a bit, still processing the long sentence but getting the point the man was trying to make.

He raised his hands in an accepting gesture and backed off a little. "Okay, just thought you'd wanna do something more fun with your night. But I'm sure sitting here is nice too." He gave her a quick smile. "Hope you have a nice evening, even if I won't be here to light it up." The man turned to make his way to his group of friends who now had made their way down the street.

The word 'fun' stuck in Amy's head. She could only see Liza's mouth forming the word 'bored', over and over, and suddenly she cried out. "Wait!"

As she struggle to get up, the man turned around and lit up when he saw what she was doing. "You decided to join the cool kids then?" He called out and started walking back towards her. Amy felt hands grabbing her forearms and stopped struggling as the man pulled her upwards.

"Thanks," she said reluctantly.

"Nemas problemas. I'm Jake by the way," the man - Jake - said with an easy smile, "but you can just call me-" his voice became rougher and faux-mysterious, "Tony Aglivone, mafia boss."

An uncharacteristic giggle made it's way up before Amy could quench it. "Ugly-one? Okay then." She said, still giggling a bit. Looking at Jake's offended face and feeling a bit less miserable than before, she said, "And I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Jake smiled a smile that was a bit gentler and elicited a weird spark in Amy's chest, before turning towards his group of friends and yelled. "Hey, guys! We've got and addition!", which induced a celebratory cheer amongst them. With a smile, Amy followed Jake as they started walking.

Her rum and coke had a lot less rum than it normally had, and Amy suspected that that was what Jake had been talking to the bartender about. She was a little touched, and drank it without comment. This was only her first drink since she got here. Jake had for some reason averted her several tries to order any alcoholic beverage, and instead she had been drinking water for about an hour and a half.

90 minutes that had flown by; even by drunk standards it had been surprisingly easy to enjoy herself. Usually, she was always a bit uncomfortable in new company, which she made up for with being a bit obsessive in her behaviour. But Jake had somehow gotten her to forget about them not knowing each other really, and instead thay had argued heatedly almost the entire time.

The group, which had been more or less centered at the booth in the beginning, was now scattered over the bar in various constellations. They had first started dropping off when it was clear that the two of them only had their minds on besting each other in their vocal sparring. As Amy had gotten more clear-headed, Jake had started to catch up on her drinks and they were now on a pretty level playing field.

"I'm just saying. In a contest between Rowling and Tolkien we all know who would win."

"Don't even start with me." Amy looked at Jake with a deadpan look. "What would they even compete in? Finish a book the fastest? Finishing isn't the most important part, it's the content."

"'Finishing isn't the most important part' the title of your sextape, boom!" Jake let out an excited laugh.

Amy rolled her eyes and resisted a smile. "That one was so bad. And I don't get where you got that idea that I'd be bad in bed from." The last part was said with – and she didn't know why – Amy looking at Jake through her eyelashes. For a short second, he stuttered in his movements while his eyes glazed over, but soon enough, there was that teasing smile.

"Well, I'm a pretty good judge of character; it kinda comes with the territory when you're as streetsmart as me." His voice got a heavier, faked brooklyn accent, "And I like to think that carries over into the bedroom."

For some reason she didn't know, Amy didn't keep going with his joking tone. Maybe it was the alcohol dragging her under again. "Maybe that's not the case here." While she gave him an intent look, she leaned over ever so slightly, almost like a challenge. Her heart started drumming harder and sparks of electricity seemed to fly from both of them as Jake answered by slowly leaning forwards as well.

"Only one way to find out."

And suddenly, Amy understood the feeling that had been there ever since they met; the annoyance she got from every word he said, the easiness with which he could rile her up. As they both surged against each other and met in the middle, that feeling turned into an intense want that streamed through Amy's entire body.

Jake's lips against hers were insistent but still soft, a bit hesitant, as if wondering if she was serious. It made her move her lips even more enthusiastic until he got with the program and started getting into the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Amy wasn't usually bold in encounters like these, but with steady hands she gripped him and pulled until they were so close that she could feel their heartbeats syncing up, if she would focus on that. But the only thing she felt were Jake's hands on her hips, how his slight stubble grazed her chin, how his mouth, hot and wet, devoured hers. She needed to feel more of him, needed to feel his skin, and started pulling out his shirt which was tucked in to his trousers at the same time as he started kissing his way down her neck. She moaned at the sensation and arched into him, and had just gotten her hands up his shirt when they were interrupted by a loud voice.

"Jake's getting some! You go, man!" The few of Jake's friends who were still there started whistling and hollering, and Amy jumped away from her position almost on Jake's lap. Blushing, she tried to get her bearings back.

"I better go." She said, breathless. At Jake's unusually silent nod, they both got their stuff and started walking towards the door.

Instead of walking to the bus station, wherever that was, Amy turned to Jake. She wasn't ready to leave him yet, not when he had made her feel the most she had done this entire week.

Maybe he felt the same way, for instead of starting to offer good-byes he said, "You know, my apartment is just around the block, you could always... " he didn't finish his sentence before Amy grabbed his lapels and dragged him down in a kiss.

"Yes," she said, against his lips, and she could feel him smiling back.

As soon as they were inside the door, after a couple of tense moments were Jake had struggled to open the lock with shaky hands, they turned to each other. Amy looked up at him and saw hunger in his eyes, and suddenly they were moving. Amy huffed as her back was pressed up against the wall, her hands tangled in Jake's hair and their mouths as well.

Amy finished what she started at the bar, and pulled his shirt over his head and when they met again, she dragged her hands down his smooth chest and pulled a groan from his lips as they were pressed against hers.

"Bedroom?" she mumbled, arching her neck in response of him nipping at the sensitive skin, simultaneously as he started unbuttoning her dress.

"Right this way, my lady." Jake said, and Amy giggled, happy that they could laugh while doing what they were doing. She followed him into the room next to the hall and pushed him down onto the, of course, unmade bed.

"I wasn't expecting company," he said, when he had caught his breath again.

Amy smirked as she stepped out of her dress and started making her way up the bed. "I could guess why."

"Hey!" he said, stroking her bare skin and pulling her closer, "You're the one laying on top of me."

"Touché." As she said that, Jake undid her bra and then took a firmer grip on her sides and flipped them over with surprising ease. He leaned down and kissed her again while his hands found their way to her breasts. Amy gasped into his mouth as he brushed against her rigid nipples and he started kissing his way down her neck, across her collar bone and finally took her nipple in his mouth, eliciting a hard groan from Amy. He swirled his tongue and lightly grazed it with his teeth, at the same time as he stimulated her other breast with his hand. His every movement sent shocks down between her legs and reflectively, they spread apart.

"I'm getting there, don't worry." Jake breathed against her chest. The only thing Amy could do was slap him lightly on the shoulder where she had dug her fingers in. Her breath hitched as he picked up his previous route and started nipping down her chest, taking his time and caressing every inch of her skin. The sensation made her back arch and hips stutter in anticipation, and she couldn't even care about the embarrassing keening that tore from her throat.

Jake slowly pulled down her panties and it felt like Amy's entire pelvic area were buzzing. Finally, he lowered his head and took her clit in his mouth. His hands covered Amy's bucking hips as she cried out in sudden pleasure, head throwed back against the covers.

"Jake, please," she said in a broken voice, and he immediately started sucking, swirling his tongue around her sensually. Pleasure washed over her in waves as he kept working her clit, moaning around her. "Oh, oh, oh fuck, Jake, christ," she choked out as she was nearly went over the edge and her hips started shuddering, "I'm gonna-"

The mouth on her clit started sucking even harder, Amy came with a breathy cry. Jake was still working her, lapping up the wetness streaming from her as she rode out the spasms until they ended, and she let out a deep breath.

Jake looked up at her with husky eyes, glistening with her come, and Amy leaned forward and pulled him up to press his mouth to hers. She tasted herself on his tongue, lazily kissing him as she turned them around.

"Condom?" She couldn't form a more cohesive sentence at the moment, and just looked at him with questioning eyes. Jake nodded and pointed to a bedside table.

"Always be prepared, amiright?" he quipped as Amy opened it to find a big package.

She smirked and turned back to him while she tore open the wrapper. "Not a lot of them used, I see." Before he could make a comeback, she grabbed his cock and started pumping it. Jake's eyes rolled back and he let out a loud moan. A little precome had already come, and Amy brushed a little at the head, causing a ripple go through Jake's body. With a smile, she rolled down the condom over his length. "Lubed, nice."

She enjoyed seeing him like this, no clever words to show but only his bare emotions displayed through his body. Splayed over the bed, hands grasping the sheets, he looked vulnerable, and Amy savoured the image. Sucking on her fingers, she met his eyes, which were blown wide and dark, before she started fingering herself with one hand and lightly stroking his cock with the other. Her previous orgasm had made her wet and pretty loose, and she didn't have to prepare herself for very long before she was ready.

In one movement, she straddled his waist and positioned herself over him before slowly pushing down. Her head fell back as she took him in, sinking down until he was fully buried inside of her. She paused for a moment, adjusting to the size of him, and she felt two trembling hands grasp her thighs.

"Alright?" she said with a gasp. Jake didn't seem to be able to get any coherent words out and only nodded vigorously, and she started to gradually raise herself before coming down on him again. Trying to set a pace, she timed her movements agains his stuttering hips, until he was pounding into her with a steady rhythm. Amy's breath hitched as the thrusts angled and hit the spot inside her, and she felt the pleasure building up inside her again. She covered Jake's hands, which were now gripping her hard and digging into her flesh, and sank her hips down harder to make him slam into her.

She inhaled sharply and felt her cunt clench around Jake as the feeling broke loose and she came with him buried deep inside her. Her eyes shut close and she lost herself in the shattering sensation, until her vision cleared and she found herself leaned against Jake's glistening chest, her breath coming short and hard. Amy tilted her face up to Jake's, and as she started moving against his still-hard cock, she recaptured his mouth with hers.

The movements felt more intense after her second climax and Amy gasped into his mouth as they picked up the speed again. It was like they fit, formed to give each other the most pleasure, and as Jake's hips started to stutter, she could feel her own peak closing in again. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he started to cry out, going tense as his cock pulsated inside of her, making her dissolve into pleasure as well. They both rode it out, clenching to each other, tightly grasping whatever they could hold.

Amy opened her eyes sleepily, looking around her and trying to figure out where she was. The pounding in her head made her wince, and she moved to get up when she registered the body curled up behind her, holding her to their chest.

The previous night came back to her and she smiled a little at the pleasant ache between her legs. A quick look at a watch standing on the bedside table made her curse under her breath; she was gonna be late for the new weekend class that was gonna be held at the police academy - a class that she, of course, had signed up for without blinking. Slowly, careful to not wake the sleeping man, she extracted herself from the bed and started looking for her clothes. She sneaked a last look, comitting the peaceful look to her memory, before she exited the bedroom and was almost closing the door when she stopped. A quick turn into the kitchen later, she was done, and went out the apartment.

"What's got you looking up today?" When she was walking in to the academy locker room, Amy was met with the smiling face of Tory. She was a friend Amy had made here, and she was one of the nicest people she'd ever known, if a bit- "Liza finally came around, huh?" insensitive.

Amy looked up with a sigh, feeling how her residual happiness suddenly ran off. It was stupid to think that her problems would have been fixed, all because of one night with a near stranger. "No, Tory. Liza's not 'coming around'. Ever."

"I'm sorry, honey." A pair of arms embraced her, and Amy tensed for a moment before she softened and leaned into the hug.

"Thanks." Amy muttered, genuinely grateful but not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Anyway, something happened. Did you go out last night?" Tory scrutinized Amy and whooped when a small flush gave her away. "And you hooked up with someone! You totally did!"

With wide-open eyes, Amy slapped her hand over Tory's mouth. "A bit louder, I don't think the entire school heard you."

"Sorry, sorry", Tory laughed, "But admit it. You got lucky and that's what got you looking so cheery."

"Okay, I give up. I may have met someone and I may have followed him home." Ignoring her steady rising flush, Amy continued to change into the academy outfit. "Now hurry up, the class is about to start and I want to make a good impression on our mentors." The class they had signed up for was a new cooperation between this year's students, and some newly graduated ones who had agreed to come back and mentor them.

"Yes, I know, you want to impress everyone." Tory finished and shut her locker before leaning on it and looking intently at Amy. "You have to tell me everything later though."

Amy answered by rolling her eyes and slamming her locker shut. "Sure thing."

They went out into the hallway and took off to the classroom where they where going to meet the mentors. Amy stopped in the doorway and took a quick look at the gathered people. The older ones stood up front, serious and tall, while the students had taken their seats. She was just about to go and take one of her usual seats at the front, when someone bumped into her back.

"Get out of the way of the Jakexpress!" A familiar voice said from behind, and Amy froze. Slowly, she turned around and met the surprised expression of the man she had met last night. Flushing, she could only think about the way he had looked splayed out in front of her, panting while deeply buried inside of her.

"Peralta! Late on the first day, I see." A superior-looking officer said in a loud voice, shaking Amy out of her inappropriate thoughts. She quickly turned around and sat down in the nearest chair, while Jake lazily strolled up to where he was supposed to stand.

"Just couldn't start without me, I see?" At the familiar teasing tone, Amy buried her face in her hands and groaned softly. This was not happening - not to her. It was gonna be a long semester.


End file.
